Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split microwave transceiver, and more specifically to a split microwave transceiver incorporating a coaxial interconnect.
Related Art
Local area networks (LANs) and systems incorporating Bluetooth or WiFi technology have recently become widely implemented communication technologies, especially in personal computing devices. Typical implementations of these conventional technologies, as well as other communication technologies, include an antenna connected to a radio device using a coaxial cable. The radio device is normally located on a printed circuit board (PCB) within the computing device. However, if the antenna were also to be located on the PCB, the antenna would not be able to radiate properly. Therefore, a typical implementation includes a coaxial cable connecting the radio device to an antenna located in a different area of the computing device.
The coaxial cable is commonly routed from the radio device, located on the PCB, through the casing of the computing device and into the periphery of the device. In an embodiment where the computing device represents a laptop computer, the coaxial cable is commonly routed to the clutch barrel or to somewhere in the top lid of the laptop computer, to provide some examples. The reason for this is that each of these locations allows the antenna to properly radiate, which is not possible when the antenna is located on the PCB along with the radio device. However, conventional coaxial cable routing becomes more and more of a problem as operation frequency rises. For example, when the communication system operates at a commonly utilized frequency of 60 GHz, the system does not function properly. In particular, routing the 60 GHz signal through the coaxial cable results in significant losses and degradation of the signal. Thus, there is a need for an alternative to these conventional communication systems, which allows for a 60 GHz signal to be converted and subsequently transmitted over a coaxial cable without incurring significant losses or degradation of the signal.
The invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number